User blog:Cfp3157/Top Five Johnny Depp Performances
When it comes to dead genres, there's none deeper in the grave than the swashbuckling adventures of Douglas Fairbanks and Errol Flynn; with a single exception, of course. The Pirates of the Caribbean franchise remains peerless, in part because of the pure energy and nostalgia the original produced, and its undeniably charismatic star. And many things could be said about Johnny Depp- he is strange, he is on the decline, but most importantly he is a damn fine actor. In honor of that, here are Depp's five greatest, most eccentric, and downright lovable performances. 5: "Rango" (Rango, 2011) - Dir. by Gore Verbinski For a multitude of reasons, this film really shouldn't work. It's eccentric, weird, but somehow downright hilarious. This is almost entirely due to Depp's innate charm and comedic ability, where he really gets to let loose and perform at his own leisure. Some actors see that as a weakness, and treat the job much too professionally. Instead, Depp lets the hilarity and absurdity be fully expressed in one of the more creative animated works in recent years. Best Scene: "Don't mix up the two." 4: "Edward Scissorhands" (Edward Scissorhands, 1990) - Dir. by Tim Burton Perhaps the most well-known collaboration between Burton and Depp, it also happens to be Depp's most innocent and touching portrayal. Quirky in all the right ways, Depp allows himself to be fully embraced as a character so limited physically, but expressing himself with a boundless amount of emotions and feelings. Edward is a unique creation, thanks in most part to Depp's fantastic ability to truly get a feel for the job and slice into such a meaty role. Best Scene: "And then she took me to the back room." 3: "Ed Wood" (Ed Wood, 1994) - Dir. by Tim Burton Where Burton and Depp previously had viewers by the heartstrings, Ed Wood tickles the ribcage. To be frank, the best part about this performance is just how likeable Depp is as this wonderfully weird person. His interpretation not only harkens to the man himself, but the very nature of the subject; dogged determination and a complete disregard for the opinions of any but himself. While the film makes its lead go through trials and tribulations like little else, viewers can't help but applaud the man who can at least say he made films. Best Scene: "This is the one." 2: "Raoul Duke" (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, 1998) - Dir. by Terry Gilliam In terms of pacing, structure, and all sorts of official film diagnosis, this is a mess. What is not a mess, though, is Depp's captivating performance as Hunter Thompson's alias. Fantastic chemistry alongside Benicio del Toro and a wild look that simply can't be reproduced by anyone, Depp dances around and above the edge of this performance. Dangling insanity with perfection like no on ever could, this performance is a mess of a masterpiece to witness. Best Scene: "We had two bags of grass..." Honorable Mentions *"J. M. Barrie" (Finding Neverland, 2004) - Dir. by Marc Forster *"George" (Blow, 2001) - Dir. by Ted Demme *"Donnie Brasco" (Donnie Brasco, 1997) - Dir. by Mike Newell *"Whitey Bulger" (Black Mass, 2015) - Dir. by Scott Cooper *"Sweeney Todd" (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, 2008) - Dir. by Tim Burton 1: "Captain Jack Sparrow" (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, 2003) - Dir. by Gore Verbinski With a swagger, a smirk, and a spark in his steps, Johnny Depp instantly created a classic. One can talk about the humor, the hidden layers of irony, and the physicality needed for this role. Spout endless claims about how the role has become "tired", which it may have, or how it's nothing but spectacle. However, therein lies the beauty of it- for a film based on a theme park, Jack Sparrow has been burned into the collective conscience of filmgoers for this decade. Depp's boundless charisma and peerless wit made this performance a true diamond in the rough; his magnum opus. Best Scene: "I deserved that one." Category:Blog posts Category:Top Five